Repeating History
by Reya Cullen
Summary: Rose and Bella try to leave the small town of Forks, however hey end up in another small town, where they meet Jasper and Emmett. Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters.


A/N: I want to thank my beta Cella, she's a great friend who helped me break into the world of fan-fiction.

Thanks Cella!!!

* * *

"This is just fucking great," Rosalie growled as we stared at the flat tire.

This new turn of events might have looked like an omen to some people, but to me and Rose it was just another sign of why we needed to get as far away from this town as possible. It's not that Forks was an awful place to live, it had after all, granted me the ability to meet Rosalie, my best friend. The two of us grew up next door to each other in the middle of nowhere. Where exactly is nowhere?

Forks.

Forks, Washington.

Most of the towns residents have lived there forever. Rosalie and I have both seriously worried that in some strange twisted way we might actually be related to every guy we'd ever met and dated in our short eighteen years of life. The thought only made our skin crawl worse when you took into account the fact that Rose actually lost her virginity to one of our potential cousins however many times removed. I on the other hand have never gone farther than kissing.

A shiver ran through my body and I honestly felt like vomiting when I recalled what it was like to lock lips with Jacob Black. He is the closest thing I've ever had to a brother, and after staring at some old photos a few weeks ago I was starting to wonder if he might actually be my brother.

Following that startling revelation it became clear to both Rose and myself that we couldn't date anyone in our hometown. It was a month before graduation that we finally decided we would take whatever we could pack and get the hell out of this incest swamp land, and that's exactly what we were trying to do. We threw all of our bags into the back of my truck, withdraw every bit of cash we had out of our bank accounts and were on the road before our caps could hit the ground.

Unfortunately, while we wanted to let go of this town as fast as we could, it didn't want to let go of us.

"It's our ancestors,Bella! I swear to fucking god they know we don't want to repeat their lives in this place and they're punishing us for trying to leave!" Rosalie's screams scared away what little wide life was stupid enough to venture near us.

While personally I was all for blaming our ancestors with Rose, I knew it wouldn't do us any good to get hysterical. We had only been traveling for an hour, and despite the fact that I had originally wanted to head towards Seattle Rose insisted we would take a different route and just go wherever the road lead us. Turns out that the road lead us just deeper into the middle of nothingness.

"Calm down Rose it's just a flat," I stated though I wasn't sure if I was talking to her or myself.

In all honesty I was also a bit freaked out. The road we were on wasn't paved and I hadn't seen any markers to tell use where we might be, since we left Forks. Rose's outbursts were not helping my nerves or the situation.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?" Rose's teeth gritted together as her voice rose higher, she didn't seem to understand the concept, or perhaps she just didn't care.

"So help me Bella!!! If we get stuck calling our fathers for help and then get trapped in that town were I become Mrs. Mike Newton I will MAKE sure you get stuck marrying Jacob! You two will have children with nine fingers and thirteen toes and I will stand there in the delivery room telling YOU to CALM DOWN!" Rosalie was literally shaking with anger, and I was honestly scared after being able to easily picture that future she described.

"Breath Rose, we're not going to call our dads. I have a spare in the bed just look under the suitcases, I'll get the jack out from behind the seat and we'll get this thing changed." I had been lucky enough to have a father who taught me how to change my own flats, and had I been the one who packed the care before we left then my plan would have worked.

Rose was the one who packed the truck though, and Rose had apparently believed that we had no use for the old spare tire. She tossed it into dad's garage because leaving it would have meant she had to bring one less bag. Rose was also the stubborn bitch who decided we couldn't go to either Seattle or Port Angelas, because Mike Newton was going to Port Angelas and Jessica Stanley claimed she was going to try to make it in Seattle.

I didn't believe either of them would be gone from Forks for too long, but apparently Rose was worried we might get stuck traveling with either one of them if we went the same direction. So now we were stuck on a gravel road with no spare, and no sign of life anywhere. I gulped and said a silent prayer before reaching into my pocket to pull out my cell phone. I didn't want to do it, but we were out of options.

No signal.

My phone had no signal!

I looked up from my cell to Rosalie, she was scowling until she saw my expression. Faster than I had ever seen her move before she reached into the cab of the truck to pull out her own phone. Her face dropped and now she was just as panicked as I was. We only had a few hours until sunset and we were at least fifty miles out of Forks. Biting my bottom lip I looked from the direction we had just come to the direction we were heading. The image of me and Jake together, married, with incestuous babies flashed through my mind.

I knew which direction we were going, and it was as far away from small town life as possible. I jumped into the back of the truck and dug through the suitcases and unnecessary boxes of junk for a single bag. Eventually I found a good one, my large blue duffel. It didn't take long to dump out it's contents and begin repacking.

"Bella what are you doing!" Rose yelled, it was at that point I found a second duffel and tossed it to her.

"Condense down, Rose. We need to pack what we can carry, and keep going."

"Bella we don't have a vehicle! We don't have any cell service! I think this is bigger then both of us, maybe we should just head home." Rose sounded defeated. I knew why she was thinking that way, but I also knew exactly how to get her moving.

"Mrs. Mike. Newton." I paused after each word while staring right into her eyes, and I could see the fear set into her soul.

"Where did we put the food? We may need water if it's a long walk."

'That's the spirit!' I thought to myself while pointing towards the box on the opposite side of the bed from myself.

After a good hour of digging and repacking we managed to get everything into the two duffels. We left behind everything else along with a note in the truck. Should anyone find it they would hopefully call our parents to retrieve it, as well as let them know we were safe. The walk that followed though was exhausting.

"Hawaii," Rose mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I want to move to Hawaii, think about it Bella we could be so happy there. Meet some surfers, drink coconut milk, lay out on the beach all day...."

"and live in a place where the population is over fifty people," I finished for her in a sigh.

We both broke out into giggles. The whole conversation was probably made funnier by the fact that we were dead tired on our feet. According to my cell phone is was around midnight when we saw lights ahead. They weren't very bright or big, but they gave us hope that civilization wasn't far away.

Rose grasped my hand giving it a tug. We began to run towards the lights only to come to a complete stop as soon as we could make out the source of the lights. It was a street. A downtown street, and it was smaller than the downtown street we had back in Forks. My duffel bag fell from my limp arm as I took in the first sign we had seen in hours.

**~*~  
Welcome to Spoons**  
_Population 49  
~*~_

"Slap me," I whispered before turning to Rose and grabbing her hand.

"Fucking slap me ROSE!" I screamed.

This was a nightmare, a large fucking nightmare and I needed to wake up NOW! Rose was the silent. I didn't know if she had just been shocked into a coma or if she was having a mini heart attack. Either way I needed to snap it out of her because we needed to get through this town as fast as possible. I felt like I had stepped into a horror movie, and we were the helpless victims that were doomed to live in a town where everyone was related to each other.

"Come on," I finally said gripping Rose's hand and attempting to pull her forward.

"No way!" She replied speaking the first words she had since the town came into view.

"We're not staying Rose, but look around you it's either we go through the town or we head back to Forks."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before strengthening her grip on my hand and letting me lead the way. The town was quite. Had it not been the middle of the night I would assumed the place was deserted. The town wasn't that big though. So after we passed the downtown area we saw a few smaller roads leading towards houses and then the site we really wanted to see, the exit sign.

We had just passed the last street and where almost at the exit when we heard a deep booming laugh. My eyes moved of their own accord. There was a group of teens probably celebrating their graduation like we should have been doing. They were surrounding a bon-fire about fifty feet from the road we were walking on. With the end of the town so close I was determined not to let anything stop us from reaching it, and nothing would of, had I not locked gazes with the most piercing eyes I had ever seen in my entire life.

Rose was pulling on my hand to get us out of this town, we couldn't end up in another small town, but I just couldn't look away. Those eyes, there was just something about them and I was getting a warm sensation in my stomach, something I've never felt before.

"I'm Bella." I said, and I knew it I was stuck here now, and Rose was pissed, I could feel the tension in her and refused to look her way.

"I'm Jasper. I've not seen you here before"

"We're just passing through on our way out of town."

"Why don't you come over by the bon-fire and hang out for a while? We were all gonna camp out here, and since it's getting dark you might wanna find some place to camp out the night."

It wasn't a bad idea I thought, and then I looked to Rose who had this Hell No!! look on her face. She stared pulling on me again, so I told Jasper to give us a minute. As he walked away, I couldn't help but look at his ass and what a nice ass it was.

"What are you thinking?" Rose yelled at me "We can't stay here with them, we gotta get out of this small ass town."

"Rose, he's right you know, it's gonna get dark and walking in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night, not the best idea. We can stay the night by the bon-fire with them and be on our way tomorrow morning. Promise!!"

"Fine, but I'm not talking to any of them, they all are like Newton, and I'll be damned if I end up with a Newton from another small town."

We followed Jasper out to the bon-fire, which seemed to be on a small beach just off the main road. We met a few of his friends and I spent some time talking to Jasper, while Emmett, I think that was his name, was trying to get Rose to warm up to him. What he didn't know was, he was slowly wearing her down, I could see it, she was starting to lean into him and smiling at his jokes, give it another hour and they would be all over each other.

"So, where are you running to?" Jasper asked, drawing my attention back to him, and those eyes. It was so damn hard talking to him when I gazed into those fierce blue depths.

"Not sure, we are from Forks and wanted to get out of town for a while, and ended up here cause of a flat tire on my truck."

I heard Rose laughing, and turned to see what it was that made her thaw out. It was Emmett, he was kissing her on the spot on her neck that drove her nuts. _Watch it, you don't know what you are getting yourself in to_, was all I could think as I saw Rose open up to this guy. I knew it, she couldn't last that long not talking to him.

As the night went on, I noticed Rose was off in the dark with Emmett and I was warming up to Jasper pretty quick myself.

"You wanna go for a walk?" I asked wanting to get away from the bon-fire and all the couples around it, groping each other, some practically fucking right there.

"Sure," he replied before pulling me away from the group. We ended up walking over to a secluded part of the beach and sat in the sand.

After a while, I just couldn't take it anymore, those eyes were too much and all I wanted to do was taste his lips. I moved closer to him, so that we were touching. Touching him sent wave through me that made me want more. I looked into his piercing eyes, wanting more.

"Kiss me" was all I could say, and were that came from I don't know but he did.

It was like nothing I have ever felt with the Forks boys, and I wanted more. As he pulled me closer to him, I couldn't help it, I climbed on his lap straddling him. His hands were in my hair, moving down my back, to my hip and then up my shirt. I stopped kissing him long enough to take the shirt off, not sure who had taken over my body, but I liked it.

As he kissed down my jaw, to my neck I sighed, which made him growl. He was slowly making his way down my chest, unclasping my bra, and taking one of my nipples into his mouth. Oh my God! He was amazing with his tongue, I wanted more. I had never thought I would ever fuck anyone but if he kept this up, that wouldn't last much longer.

He laid me down in the sand and moved on top of me still sucking on one nipple and teasing the other with his thumb and finger. I tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off. He was kissing me again, and I couldn't help it, I reached out to unbuckle his jeans, I wanted more! I wanted Him!

"Bella, Bella?! Where are you?" Fuck, why did Rose have to come looking for me now?

"What Rose?" I growled, Jasper wasn't ready to give me up, and I didn't want him to stop. I found my shirt and pulled it back on so I could go find her before she stumbled across us in the dark.

Wait here." I whispered to Jasper and quickly walked away.

"There you are. I wanted to tell you that Emmett said he would fix the truck tomorrow, and that we could stay at his place tonight if we didn't want to stay by the bon-fire.... Hey, why do you have your shirt on wrong? What were you doing......OH never mind!" Rose, never the subtle one, "Go back to your boy toy. I'm gonna go to Emmett's tonight, I'm not sleeping outside on the ground. Catch you in the morning." And off she went back to Emmett.

I turned to walk back to Jasper, and he was behind me. "Hey, you wanna go back to my place since your friend is taken care of?"

Hell yea was all I could think, then would could pick up where we left off. "Sure, let's go." I held his hand while we walked to his house. I could feel the sexual tension building. I couldn't wait to get back to his place.

When we got there, he didn't even wait till he had to door closed to take my shirt off again. He pushed me up against the wall, kissing me hard and deep. My hands started moving towards his buckle, I wanted him inside me so badly.

He swatted at my hand, mumbling something about not yet. Fuck, how long was I supposed to wait. He picked me up and I could feel him hard under his jeans as he carried me to his room, closing the door behind us. He threw me on the bed, and started to unbutton my jeans and take them off.

I was laying on his bed in nothing but my panties. I stood up and unbuttoned his and pushed them to the floor. We laid down on the bed, both wanting more, but not wanting to rush either. He slowly kissed down the center of my body, taking his time getting to my belly button where he stopped and looked up at me with this smirk on his slipped his finger under my panties and started tugging them down. He made a trail of wet, hot kisses back up my leg to my inner thigh, licked my folds a little and made his way back up to my lips. I wanted him now, and couldn't wait, I had to take control, so I pushed him over and returned the favor. After getting his boxers off, I made my way up his leg and inner thigh, leaving wet kissed along the way. I teased him a little by licking just his tip, then smirked to myself as I heard him growl in response. God that was a great sound. I slowly made my way up his stomach back to his lips. Once I was sitting on top of him, all I wanted was for him to be in me. Slowly I pushed my way down his long shaft, gasping the whole time, it felt slightly painful but yet perfect all at once. I started riding him slowly, picking up the pace a little as he deepened the kiss. Our hips were in sync, his every thrust hitting me in my sweet spot. He then rolled us over reclaiming the control in this primal dance to were he was on top of me, and our hips set a new rhythm until we both couldn't take it much longer. As he exploded in me, I could feel all my muscles tighten around him. He collapsed right on top of me, breathing heavily in my ear, before leaving sweet kisses along my jaw and neck. Eventually, he rolled off of me, but only for a minute to pick up the blanket that fell on the floor. After, he covered both of us up and pulled me close, and I fell asleep in the arms of the one I know I loved, even if I had just met him.

Looks like I'm gonna be stuck in a small town the rest of my life after all. I went to find Rose in the morning but didn't have to go far, she was in Jasper's living room. Turns out that Emmett and Jasper are brothers, but at least my kids will be normal, and just maybe we'll manage to break out of this cycle and keep from repeating history after all.


End file.
